


Internal Communications

by yorkisms



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: (sort of), Additional Tags TBA, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Chatting & Messaging, Continuity What Continuity, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Multi, Slice of Life, Trans Male Character, Transman Wolverine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkisms/pseuds/yorkisms
Summary: A selection of lighthearted exchanges from the mansion's internal email servers. Or, specifically from and concerning the school's staff and faculty.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers, Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson, Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Comments: 62
Kudos: 124





	1. Pt 1: Scott makes a PowerPoint presentation for every occasion

**Author's Note:**

> This piece started out as a scribble for my x-t3 (jean/logan/scott) file about Scott making a powerpoint for all occasions, including explaining polyamory to his friends and teammates, and polymorphed into a slice of life email fic. 
> 
> The only universe notes you need to know-need to know for now are that this is a mix of movieverse and comics, therefore, it is mostly me picking and choosing what I wanna do with the characters. Anyway, enjoy this pain-free universe. 
> 
> [I got a friend who helped me on this who's working on a chatfic in this continuity from the perspective of the kids at the school, I'll put a link here once they're posting that.]
> 
> NOTES EDIT AS OF 2/16/2020: I do NOT consent to this work being ripped and posted to unofficial AO3 apps. AO3 has a good mobile web browser interface. If you want to interact with this fic somehow (eg official translations) then contact me using the information in the end notes or a comment. I know this fic is on some unofficial apps. **I was not asked, nor do I consent to this.**

From: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Ororo Munroe [ormonroe@xavierinstitute.edu]

CC: Kurt Wagner [kwagner@xavierinstitute.edu]; Alex Summers [asummers@xavierinstitute.edu]; Bobby Drake [bdrake@xavierinstitute.edu]; Hank McCoy [hmccoy@xavierinstitute.edu]; Rogue [roguemarie@xavierinstitute.edu]; Piotr Rasputin [prasputin@xavierinstitute.edu]; Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]; Warren Worthington III [ww3rd@worthington.com]

[BCC:] Charles Xavier [charles@xavierinstitute.edu]; Nathan Summers [cable@day.spring]

SUBJ: Personal Discussions [FAQ/Putting some issues to rest]

Good morning, everyone.

Normally I prefer not to use official channels to discuss personal lives, but, it needs to be said. I know you all have your questions about the recent developments between myself, my wife, and Logan.

It has always been the mission of not just the X-Men but the Institute itself to provide a place in the world for people who are different. We're all well aware of the Institute's official efforts to provide better care for its LGBTQ+ members. As tolerant as we all may be, there's still a learning curve for some things, and that's fair enough.

Attached is a document that should clear up a great deal of the questions I've been hearing about what the situation is with us. I assure you that it's hardly a secret and things are well. Hopefully this should be a good starting point to begin to understand the decisions we're making, and give you some more faith in our decisions.

[ATTACHED: polyamory_explained.pptx]

Sincerely,

Scott Summers

Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters

(555)-123-4567

* * *

From: Kurt Wagner [kwagner@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]

CC: [ALL]

SUBJ: RE: Personal Discussions [FAQ/Putting some issues to rest]   
  
Scott-

Please use prezi next time, we're not in 1995 anymore.

-KW

_Sent from my iPhone._

* * *

From: Warren Worthington III [ww3rd@worthington.com]   
To: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: RE: Personal Discussions [FAQ/Putting some issues to rest]

we get it you get laid by some miracle of god

can someone teach you how to design? do we have someone for that?

warren

* * *

From: Ororo Munroe [ormunroe@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: RE: Personal Discussions [FAQ/Putting some issues to rest]

Scott,

They definitely told you not to send this, considering they weren't in the CC's. I support you as our leader and friend, but I just want you to be fully aware that I will not be defending your actions on this particular subject.

Because for once when Logan refers to you as "incredibly dweeby" he wouldn't be that far off base.

Congratulations on the relationships regardless.

-Storm

* * *

From: Bobby Drake [bdrake@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: RE: Personal Discussions [FAQ/Putting some issues to rest]

[ATTACHED: graphic_design_is_my_passion.jpeg]

_Ice chattin' with ya!_

* * *

From: Alex Summers [asummers@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: RE: Personal Discussions [FAQ/Putting some issues to rest]

Never change, bro. I'm still gonna laugh when this gets you in the doghouse though.

Alex

* * *

From: Logan [howlett@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]

CC: Jean Grey [jgrey@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: ???

Did you do something? Everyone's being cagey.

* * *

From: Jean Grey [jgrey@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu], Logan [howlett@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: RE: ???

Scott, dear, we need to have a talk about your idea of explaining things to people when we all finish working tonight. :)

Jean


	2. Pt 2: The origins of Remy's iPhone X will forever remain a mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's having a baller Hanukkah. 
> 
> And had a good Christmas, if you celebrate that sort of thing.

From: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Rogue [roguemarie@xavierinstitute.edu]

CC: [ALL]

SUBJ: No Subject

_Sent from my iPhone X_

* * *

From: Rogue [roguemarie@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]

CC: [ALL]

SUBJ: RE: No Subject

* * *

From: Logan [howlett@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]; Rogue [roguemarie@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: RE: No Subject

Keep this shit to yourself or speak English.

* * *

From: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Logan [howlett@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: No Subject

_Sent from my iPhone X_

* * *

From: MAIL DAEMON

To: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: No Subject

_The user you were trying to reach has blocked you. Please contact Xavier Institute tech support in office 405B between the hours of 9AM and 5PM Monday-Saturday._

* * *

From: Charles Xavier [charles@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: Blocking Issue

Remy-

No, we are absolutely not using administrative capacity to force the rest of the team (with the exception of Rogue) to unblock you if you plan on continuing using internal communications structures to share unsolicited memes. If you have an important piece of information for us feel free to contact myself or Scott.

Charles

* * *

From: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Charles Xavier [charles@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: RE: Blocking Issue

I think they're very good jokes, no?

_Sent from my iPhone X_

* * *

From: Charles Xavier [charles@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: RE: Blocking Issue

Remy-

The quality of the jokes is not the topic of the dispute. Please note that borrowing Rogue's email to send additional jokes is also not allowed.

Charles

* * *

From: Charles Xavier [charles@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: Remy

Scott-

Did we buy Remy an iPhone X? I can't seem to find a record of it.

Charles

* * *

From: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Charles Xavier [charles@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: RE: Remy

Afternoon, sir.

No, I can't find a record of it either. At the same time, I don't see any odd expenditures so we can't actually catch him on anything. If I dig anything suspicious up, I'll let you know.

Sincerely,

Scott Summers

Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters

(555)-123-4567

* * *

From: Charles Xavier [charles@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: RE: Remy

Scott-

Quite alright. I trust your analysis. So long as there's no blatant trickery, we're of good standing.

Charles

* * *

From: Warren Worthington III [ww3rd@worthington.com]

To: Alex Summers [asummers@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: RE:RE: drinks this weekend?

alex, i haven't been this wounded since i lost my brand-new iphone x visiting the school grounds. of course i'm bringing the good stuff. do you think hank's busy? i owe him one for cleaning us out at poker last month. warren


	3. Pt. 3: Visits from the X-In-Laws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opening this chapter and realizing I had to embed the image three times to make this joke work shriveled my soul.
> 
> Thanks to Gamzee_Makaraoni/gaydrienagreste for the JPEGs in the opening of the chapter, and for helping me find a really good domain name for Wade's email.

From: Wade Wilson [deadpoolbaby42069@cocaine.ninja]

To: Nathan Summers [cable@day.spring]

SUBJ: Look at this fucking picture

* * *

From: Wade Wilson [deadpoolbaby42069@cocaine.ninja]

To: Nathan Summers [cable@day.spring]

SUBJ: Nathan look at this FUCKING picture

* * *

From: Wade Wilson [deadpoolbaby42069@cocaine.ninja]

To: Nathan Summers [cable@day.spring]

SUBJ: I KNOW YOURE CHECKING YOUR EMAILS NATHAN

* * *

From: Nathan Summers [cable@day.spring]

To: Wade Wilson [deadpoolbaby42069@cocaine.ninja]

SUBJ: RE: I KNOW YOURE CHECKING YOUR EMAILS NATHAN

I've literally been in a meeting for the last hour, Wade. Next time I'm making you come with me so I don't finally check my phone to have fifteen unread emails of the same image. -Nate

* * *

From: Wade Wilson [deadpoolbaby42069@cocaine.ninja]

To: Nathan Summers [cable@day.spring]

SUBJ: RE: I KNOW YOURE CHECKING YOUR EMAILS NATHAN

sowwy baby ;* it was a very important image way more important than your dumb meeting. pwease get home safe uwu

* * *

From: Nathan Summers [cable@day.spring]

To: Wade Wilson [deadpoolbaby42069@cocaine.ninja]

SUBJ: RE: I KNOW YOU'RE CHECKING YOUR EMAILS NATHAN

I'm coming back as soon as humanly possible, you know. Please don't have broken anything. -Nate

* * *

From: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Nathan Summers [cable@day.spring]

SUBJ: Please come pick up your partner

Nate,

I have no idea why, but your partner is here and he's pestering Piotr. Normally I wouldn't complain but I think he almost set the mansion on fire, and that would have been the fifth time this year. We don't need any more fire damage. Please come pick him up.

Sincerely,

Scott Summers

Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters

(555)-123-4567

* * *

From: Nathan Summers [cable@day.spring]

To: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: RE: Please come pick up your partner

Shit. Electric fire, regular fire, or oil fire? I need to know what kind of fire extinguishers are most likely to be required. -Nate

* * *

From: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Nathan Summers [cable@day.spring]

SUBJ: Please come pick up your partner

Nate,

Oil fire. He tried to make french fries unsupervised to get attention, I think? He may have also been hungry, considering. Hurrying would be a good idea, I think he's going to try again.

Sincerely,

Scott Summers

Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters

(555)-123-4567

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You heard it here first, folks: @cocaine.ninja is a real email domain that was discovered in the depths of the internet. 
> 
> Scott has never been so happy to see his future-son as he was when Nate showed up with a fire blanket.


	4. Pt 4: Asking the x-men not to do something is an implicit challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very unhappy flu season to everyone. I am, frankly, miserable as the line between my allergies and a cold grows ever blurrier until I just cannot tell you what exactly afflicts me. It's a little bit of both, for spice. 
> 
> I tend to take out my petty annoyances on characters when I write slice of life.

From: Hank McCoy [hmccoy@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: [ALL]

SUBJ: Flu Season

Hey everyone,

I'm making it official, since most of the team is a little under the weather, that training in the Danger Room is to be avoided until you're all feeling better. I have cough drops and decongestant in the lab. It is on an official lockdown.

Yes, I've already made Logan an exception because of his healing factor. No, he is the only exception. Please stop asking to use the Danger Room when I can tell your nose is running. You all need physical rest; stick to any class work you have and keep exercise to a minimum. This, of course, applies doubly to Scott.

Hank

_Sent from my ChromeBook_

* * *

From: Kurt Wagner [kwagner@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: [ALL] [except Hank]

SUBJ: Danger Room "lockdown"

[ATTACHED: A selfie of Kurt in the danger room looking incredibly smug with himself for getting past the lockdown.]

We all have to take Hank's email as a challenge, right? I'll go first.

-KW

_Sent from my iPhone_

* * *

From: Hank McCoy [hmccoy@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Jean Grey [jgrey@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: Scott

Hey Jean,

I caught Scott trying to get around my voice lock on the danger room. He's in the lab, can you or Logan come pick him up? I knew he would be the first to try getting in.

Hank

_Sent from my ChromeBook_

* * *

From: Jean Grey [jgrey@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Hank McCoy [hmccoy@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: RE: Scott

Of course, Hank. I'll ask Logan to come down since I have the head cold, too. Can you have my boys send up some cough syrup and water?

Jean

* * *

From: Hank McCoy [hmccoy@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Jean Grey [jgrey@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: RE: Scott

Of course. I'll set some aside for Logan when he gets down. I'll leave some for Scott, too, since he'll probably need it. Keep an eye on him for the time being.

Hank  
  


* * *

From: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Rogue [roguemarie@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: No Subject

[ATTACHED: A blurry picture of the interior of the Danger Room.]

Late night in the danger room mon amour? I've got quite the treat for you if you feel up to it! And if you can make it in the first place ;) 

_Sent from my iPhone X_

* * *

From: Jean Grey [jgrey@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Logan [howlett@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: What was Scott up to?

I forgot to ask last night, dear. What was Scott up to?

<3Jean

* * *

From: Logan [howlett@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Jean Grey [jgrey@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: RE: What was Scott up to?

Being himself. That and determined to prove that he's cool by getting in on Kurt's sneak into the danger room challenge.

* * *

From: Jean Grey [jgrey@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Logan [howlett@xavierinstitute.edu]

SUBJ: RE: What was Scott up to?

Aw. He gets so nervous about everyone else making fun of him sometimes. Once flu season is over remind me to do something nice for our boy.

* * *

From: Hank McCoy [hmccoy@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Alex Summers [asummers@xavierinstitute.edu]

CC: [ALL]

SUBJ: Seriously?

[ATTACHED: A picture from around the corner of Alex trying to fiddle with the door to the Danger room.]

I thought I told you all to not make this a habit.

Hank

_Sent from my Android_

* * *

From: Alex Summers [asummers@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Hank McCoy [hmccoy@xavierinstitute.edu]

CC: [ALL]

SUBJ: RE: Seriously?

SHIT.

* * *

From: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Kurt Wagner [kwagner@xavierinstitute.edu]; Rogue [roguemarie@xavierinstitute.edu]

CC: [ALL] [except Hank]

SUBJ: No Subject

[ATTACHED: A slightly blurry picture of Remy and Rogue grinning in the Danger Room, sitting together on top of a dead dummy Sentinel. Rogue is making a peace sign.]

Your move, chéris! 

_Sent from my iPhone X_

* * *

From: Kurt Wagner [kwagner@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]; Rogue [roguemarie@xavierinstitute.edu]

CC: [ALL] [Except Hank]

SUBJ: RE: No Subject

Should have figured it would be you two. Drinks in the Danger Room later?

-KW

_Sent from my iPhone_

* * *

From: Hank McCoy [hmccoy@xavierinstitute.edu]

To: Charles Xavier [charles@xavierinstitute.edu]

CC: [ALL]

SUBJ: Cleanup

Everyone-

If you happen to know who left an empty bottle of Black Label in the Danger Room, I'd love to know.

Yes, I'm positive it wasn't Logan, considering that he's spoken for for the entirety of last night.

Next time pick up after yourselves at the bare minimum.

Hank

_Sent from my ChromeBook_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GDI, Hank, they left it there as a flex, come on, you're just feeding them. 
> 
> (Background RIP to Scott for failing at being the cool dad. It's ok, man, you're still the lovably un-cool team dad.)


	5. Pt 5: Logan stabs his (prosthetic) balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Hugh Jackman slicing up his own nuts on the set of X-Men Origins. Your sacrifice gave me an incredible idea for a joke.

From: Jean Grey [jgrey@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Ororo Munroe [omunroe@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: Substitute Teaching?

Hi Ororo- Do you mind terribly taking over Scott's class for the morning period? He's got a migraine and asked me to check in. Normally we get Logan to step in but he's currently occupied. Sorry to bother you early in the morning! Just respond asap so I can see if anyone else can do it :)

Jean

* * *

From: Ororo Munroe [omunroe@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Jean Grey [jgrey@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: RE: Substitute teaching?

Jean:

I would be happy to. Study hall is only Tuesdays and Thursdays, so I don't have a first block. Tell Scott I'll handle it. Is it alright if I drop by your room to grab his notes? If not, just come hand them off to me before 8:30. But it's not like Logan to be indisposed. He's alright, right?

Yours:

-Storm

* * *

From: Jean Grey [jgrey@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Ororo Munroe [omunroe@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: RE: Substitute teaching?

Thanks so much, Ororo. Scott's lying down right now, so I'll dig up his stuff and run it down to you while I grab Logan some coffee. He's alright, for the record! :) Just had an accident with the claws this morning. Scott laughed so hard he got a migraine and that's why he's lying down. All taken care of, now that you're covering Scott's classes. Anyway I'll be down asap with Scott's class notes!

:) Jean

* * *

From: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Rogue [roguemarie@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: No Subject

is it just me, or was our cher canadien limping at lunch? he's still blocked me on the official servers, but he likes you. won't you make sure he's all right?

Sent from my iPhone X.

* * *

From: Rogue [roguemarie@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: RE: No subject

sure thing, sugar.

he played it all down, but miss Jean and Scott didn't seem stressed none, so I think it's nothing after all. <3

* * *

From: Ororo Munroe [omunroe@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Logan [howlett@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: I know what you did

Logan:

You stabbed and/or sliced through one of your packers and into your hip this morning, didn't you.

-Storm

* * *

From: Logan [howlett@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Ororo Munroe [omunroe@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: RE: I know what you did

i don't gotta answer that, roro.

* * *

From: Ororo Munroe [omunroe@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: Was it worth it?

Scott:

I've pieced together that Logan stabbed himself this morning, most likely through his packer.

I have to know, though, for my own curiosity: was it really that funny? I don't think I've ever heard of you laughing that hard.

-Storm

* * *

From: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Ororo Munroe [omunroe@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: RE: Was it worth it?

Ororo,

I can, officially, by order of my partners, neither confirm nor deny the following chain of events.

When we incidentally startled Logan while he was fixing up his packer this morning his claws may have popped out going straight through the prosthetic testicles and into his leg.

I can also not tell you that it was hilarious. I cannot tell you that in my life I have never seen something as comedic. I've ordered him a replacement already, but it took a few hours for his muscles to finish healing.

Consider this conversation confidential, though.

Sincerely,

Scott Summers

Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters

(555)-123-4567

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far in the creation of this fic, this chapter is by far one of my favorites. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. No real-life testes harmed by me, the author, in the creation of this chapter.


	6. Pt 6: New (school) year, same kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I start class this week, so, here's a little peek into the academic side of the school.

From: Ororo Munroe [omunroe@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: Logan [howlett@xavierinstitute.edu]   
SUBJ: RE: Class starting again soon

Logan,

I actually got away with the improved history curriculum last school year. It's been working well so far if the fall's any indication. Younger classes get slightly lighter phrasing, but it's best not to pull any punches so as not to cause too much cognitive dissonance once they get older. I don't endorse any platitudes about the first thanksgiving or the civil rights movement.

Gabby's…attitude has been a strange adjustment for her classmates this year in the younger grades, but I find it amusing. You're polar opposites in demeanor, but she's a lot more like you than you think. I know you didn't ask, but I know you worry anyway. As for Laura, remind me to share with you her most recent essay- she swore you didn't give her any tips and it's quite the performance. I know most of our students may not go to college, especially not the ones I know by name from the other side of work, but it's still satisfying to get to give them something. Not to sound preachy, but after how we've all lived? I don't think I could just let the shit continue.

I'd put a line here about how I know you don't feel the same way, but, I know you do. You've been a friend for too long to hide it. It's a good thing to want the kids we teach to have a world without as much fear as we once did.

-Storm

* * *

From: Logan [howlett@xavierinsitute.edu]   
To: Ororo Munroe [omunroe@xavierinstitute.edu]   
SUBJ: RE: Class starting again soon

c'mon, 'roro, don't pin any of that sappy do-gooder shit on me. I'm here cause I am, don't need to look any deeper than that.

And sure, plenty of 'em go on to a four-year college experience like good little teens. Enough that it counts, anyway. I know my kids are definitely not gonna be that, and they're gonna be like us even though they fuckin' shouldn't. But you'd best not be giving them breaks just cause they're mine.

* * *

From: Kurt Wagner [kwagner@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: Jean Grey [jgrey@xavierinstitute.edu]   
SUBJ: Reading List

Good morning!

I've been narrowing down to one or two books for the upper-level language classes this semester and I was wondering if you could give a little feedback. After all, you're their favorite literature teacher- probably. (And if it's not you then who?)

I've requisitioned a copy of _Im Westen nicht Neues_ and I think it's a good start, but, I'd prefer to do one or two more readings. The novellas of Kafka are a good start, don't you think?

My following ideas were Bertolt Brecht, some printouts of the original Grimm stories, or some Rilke. This isn't an urgent request, so, feel free to think on it. I value your opinion, after all.

-KW

* * *

From: Jean Grey [jgrey@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: Kurt Wagner [kwagner@xavierinstitute.edu]   
SUBJ: RE: Reading List

Hi Kurt! You're so sweet, are you sure you're not just flattering me because you've pranked Logan one too many times this academic year? :)

Kafka is an excellent idea. I don't have the students read his works nearly as much as I should. He can be on the dark side, though, so play it careful with him. Josefine the Singer is on the lighter side and I'd avoid In the Penal Colony and A Hunger Artist entirely. The Metamorphosis is an obvious choice, but it may be too obvious.

The original Grimm stories are, as well. Chances are most students know the structure of the story already, making it a little easier to get into and understand what's going on. That said, same problem of tonal darkness…hm, I'm starting to see a pattern emerge with great German-language literature :)

Ideally my opinions were as valuable as you'd hoped. If you were worried about stepping on my toes, I promise you aren't. I'm by no means a practiced literature buff, I picked this class because I found the topic enjoyable- and I think Hank and Alex have already covered all the science we need.

Jean

* * *

From: Jean Grey [jgrey@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]; Logan [howlett@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: Schedule today 

Hi, sweethearts.

I ordered some books that are getting in sooner rather than later for work. If one of you could pick them up from the staff room when you see them and drop them off for me I'd be very grateful.

Scott, remember to eat lunch. Logan, remind Scott to eat lunch since I have a meeting today.

Logan, don't be too hard on the kids. Scott, remind Logan not to be too hard on the kids.

I love you both

<3Jean

* * *

From: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: Hank McCoy [hmccoy@xavierinstitute.edu]   
SUBJ: RE: Math

Hank,

For the moment I've set aside the idea of doing a high-level math class, at least not personally. We're only required to provide up to pre-calculus, and though some of the students are skilled enough to learn more, it's not enough to warrant a full period. That's not even mentioning that it would rely on my presence, which is the rule of thumb for class planning as you know.

I'm sticking with the older children as intended. If there's any principles specifically you need me to hammer in in the coming months for your future upper biology classes, let me know. I already have Alex's list for Physics. The non-team staff are already functioning, thank you for asking- they've all submitted paperwork ahead of schedule.

Also, do you know what books Jean ordered? I have a package here to hand off to her later and it feels like it's filled with rocks. I feel like this means I have to ask my wife what the hell she asked for.

Sincerely,

Scott Summers   
Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters   
(555)-123-4567

* * *

From: Charles Xavier [charles@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: [ALL STAFF]  
SUBJ: Beginning of Semester

Good morning, everyone, and it's good to have you all back for another semester here at the school.

The teachers are all skilled workers in their fields, and I'm sure that you all have clever plans for the semester befitting your passions and care for the students. I am going to need everyone's general semester plan on my figurative desk by the end of the week, to allow the students time to settle back in. At the end of this week, any student grade or schedule issues will be discussed one to one to one between the student, the teacher, and myself.

As an additional reminder, I take great pride in each and every one of you and your work. Furthermore, as you know, I encourage forms of team bonding and expression that you've adopted and hold to, such as the break room agreement. However, I'd like to take this moment to customarily encourage you all to try to keep your cathartic moments of childishness out of the eyes of the students themselves, at the very least during the workday. Continuing-student opinion has not recovered from the time the escalation of a string of pranks led to a kick me sign that stayed on Scott all day.

So, avoiding incidents like that should be a priority. I understand that things will happen, especially since we all share a living space, but I would like to expect professional demeanor in front of the children during their school hours.

Let us do right by our children this semester.

-Charles

* * *

From: Alex Summers [asummers@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: [REPLY ALL]   
SUBJ: RE: Beginning of Semester

A very unhappy beginning of the semester to everyone lucky enough to have detention duty any other day of the week-

_[ATTACHED: A picture of Alex's desk in after-school detention, where he has his feet up on it. There are five students sitting in there already, and a pile of confiscated cell phones on his desk.]_

And an academic dishonesty to the kids.

Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know WAY too many teachers for my own good, and this chapter goes out to them. So many teachers want the best for their kids and provide such an important service to society at large and to the future. If you know a teacher, thank them- or if you know a teacher's Amazon wishlist, give them a gift (if you can) lmao. We can't all work at Xavier's, where the budget is unlimited and the points don't matter. 
> 
> Anyway, I'll get off my soapbox, hope you enjoyed the snippets. If you're wondering where some of the characters are, worry not, I'm gonna try and mix it up next week.


	7. Pt 7: This post made by not allowed to teach anymore gang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last week, I asked you to celebrate and appreciate your local teachers. 
> 
> This week, we will NOT be doing that, and instead appreciating our local idiots who should probably never teach.

From: Piotr Rasputin [prasputin@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: [ALL STAFF]   
SUBJ: Free pastries?

Hello friends,

This morning I have some batches of syrniki from working on the home economics class, and I would prefer to give them away. Drop by my office and I will gladly share.

Piotr

* * *

From: Kurt Wagner [kwagner@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: Piotr Rasputin [prasputin@xavierinstitute.edu]   
CC: [REPLY ALL]  
SUBJ: RE: Free pastries?

I have had my shit pushed in as per the food theft treaty every single day this week and arriving at Piotr's office to find all of his wonderful work borrowed by SOMEONE is going to make me snap.

Please take this to heart, people whose names start with Remy and end with LeBeau.

-KW

* * *

From: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: Hank McCoy [hmccoy@xavierinstitute.edu]   
SUBJ: No Subject

bonjou hank--

if you just so happen to hear from our fearless leader today, my whereabouts are unknowable. but you know how to contact me if there's an emergency, yes?

_Sent from my iPhone X_

* * *

From: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Hank McCoy [hmccoy@xavierinstitute.edu]

Hank,

Remind me that it's not worth it to hit the alarm just so I can get Remy out of wherever he's hidden?

Sincerely,   
Scott Summers   
Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters   
(555)-123-4567

* * *

From: Rogue [roguemarie@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: Logan [howlett@xavierinstitute.edu]   
SUBJ: RE: No subject

Logan, seriously, it's alright!

I know you could put in a good word with the Professor if I wanted, but I don't. I prefer not teaching for obvious reasons.

I know you probably think I get bored sitting around on the average day with nothing to do, but it's the opposite.

I promise I find productive ways to occupy my time apart from teaching a class. -Rogue

* * *

From: Kurt Wagner [kwagner@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]   
SUBJ: No subject

Remy, my friend, I am without a shadow of a doubt on the verge of breaking every single bone in your body.

Please fucking give Piotr back his pastries. I know this isn't a violation of the official team rules of food sharing and theft but emotionally, it is.

-KW

* * *

From: Rogue [roguemarie@xavierinstitue.edu]   
To: [ALL STAFF]   
SUBJ: Prankster Apprehended!

Hey everyone, thought you'd like to know I've shut down Remy's little reign of terror.

[ATTACHED: It's unclear who took the image, but Rogue is standing on a table to get the shot of her holding a grumpy Remy upside down by the leg with one hand. His arms are folded and she's smirking.]

I know _I_ prefer not to teach, but I think being banned from running a French class after last year gets on his nerves.

That doesn't excuse him acting like a petulant toddler, though. Consider it my problem. :)

* * *

From: Ororo Munroe [omunroe@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: [REPLY ALL]   
SUBJ: RE: Prankster Apprehended!

Anna-Marie-

Thank you for taking care of Remy's nonsense.

He'll need to get over being banned from teaching someday. We're all aware of the facts of the incident, and he knows damn well what he did.

-Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The majority of the pastries were recovered. It wasn't about eating, it was about sending a _message._
> 
> \+ I've had a chapter idea in my mind for a while that'd go into detailing this weird little team ritual that's mentioned a few times in this chapter of stealing each other's food as a form of bonding and venting petty frustration, but I haven't found a good avenue to do so yet. Oh, well, maybe someday.


	8. Pt 8: Would you look at the time? It's bully Scott o'clock!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Springing from a message sent to me by Gamzee_Makaraoni/gaydrienagreste, who really deserves co-author credit at this point for giving me so many jokes for people to play on each other. Additional thanks for editing the Alex-Scott exchanges for maximum sibling energy, as I'm one of them Only Children.

From: Warren Worthington III [ww3rd@worthington.com]   
To: Alex Summers [asummers@xavierinstitute.edu]   
SUBJ: secret

alex-

i got the stuff.

i can seriously pay for a pro recording, and i still think that's the best possible backup plan cause then we can just annoy him with it from a distance. do you think we can spread it among the kids? it should be funny enough to get their attention. unless we're finally getting old, which is a terrifying thought.

warren

ps. i'll be down this week, we're going to claim to go out for drinks then practice in secret. don't run late for fuck's sake, I worked on this. actual work!!

[ATTACHED: DK_THEME_REMIX.mp3   
DK_THEME_REMIX_TRANSCRIPT.rtf]

* * *

From: Alex Summers [asummers@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: Warren Worthington III [ww3rd@worthington.com]   
SUBJ: RE: secret

Warren-

I listened to it in my room in the dead of night and I love it. I'm going to bring an ally. You've met Bobby Drake before, right? I'm pretty sure you have.

Anyway, I'm bringing him in on this. It's gonna be a good one. See you Friday.

Alex

* * *

From: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Alex Summers [asummers@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: RE: Favor?

I'll help you plant the file on Scott's phone in exchange for payment.

I'll accept coffee delivery during morning break for a full week. I take it with two cream. The South American blend, not the Tanzania. It will be brought to me daily at 10:30 on the dot, but I'll accept within 15 minutes. Those are my terms. Seven days. :)

_Sent from my iPhone X_

* * *

From: Alex Summers [asummers@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: Warren Worthington III [ww3rd@worthington.com]; Bobby Drake [rdrake@xavierinstitute.edu]   
SUBJ: Audio planted

Alright-

I paid off Remy to plant the file that plays the mp3 whenever we want on Scott's phone. Now we spread the lyrics among the kids. Attached is the file download that lets you activate Scott's phone whenever you want. Do NOT overdo it, or he'll get ticked and factory reset and then we're boned and I have to beg Remy for help again. Once the kids pick it up, then start using the big red button.

Alex

[ATTACHED: DK_player_remote.exe]

* * *

From: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Alex Summers [asummers@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: Stop this madness

Alex,

The next time I see you, I have no idea what I'm going to do.

I can't escape the Donkey Kong rap. If another child looks at me during class and cues the other ones, I think I am legitimately going to spontaneously combust. I have also heard it coming from my phone and I know for a fact that's you. I hate this song so genuinely and legitimately that I think I'm going to get a migraine. You are the worst brother imaginable, and I cannot believe I am stuck with you.

Sincerely,

Scott Summers   
Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters   
(555)-123-4567

* * *

From: Alex Summers [asummers@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: RE: Stop this madness

HE'S THE LEADER OF THE BUNCH, YOU KNOW HIM WELL

HE'S FINALLY BACK TO KICK SOME TAIL

HIS LASER RED EYES FIRE IN SPURTS

IF HE SHOOTS YA, IT'S GONNA HURT

HE'S BIGGER, FASTER, AND STRONGER TOO

HE'S THE FIRST MEMBER OF THE MUTANT CREW

S-C-O-T-T

* * *

From: Hank McCoy [hmccoy@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Jean Grey [jgrey@xavierinstitute.edu]   
SUBJ: ???

Jean-

Why did I just see Scott bolt out of his office like he was being chased, kick open the door to Alex's office, shout "ALEX!" with the rage only a sibling can have before dashing off down the hall, presumably to locate Alex? I don't think I've ever seen him move so fast and with so much purpose outside the battlefield. It's truly disturbing to watch.

Hank

_Sent from my ChromeBook_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank gets to observe the fallout of way too many incidents.
> 
> Strangely enough, Alex and Warren are becoming a huge brOTP in future chapters, not just this one.


	9. Pt 9: Two weddings and a funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's day! I wish I had plans similar to my characters, but unfortunately, my partner and metamour are working tomorrow. I won't get to see a lot of them, so at least I can make the ships in this fic see a lot of each other.

From: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Rogue [roguemarie@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: FWD: Your Reservation

bonjou my cher Anna-Marie!

As usual i've got above and beyond plans for our special evening together on Friday. The attached stuff is simply to tell you where to be and when, and I intend to sweep you off your feet with the rest. Don't worry about a thing.

Much love as always<333 R

Sent from my iPhone X

* * *

From: Rogue [roguemarie@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: RE: FWD: Your Reservation

awww, remy! you're such a dear.

i can't wait to see what you've planned, sugar. happy valentines day ma petit chou!

* * *

From: Nathan Summers [cable@day.spring]  
To: Wade Wilson [deadpoolbaby42069@cocaine.ninja]  
SUBJ: RE: romantic sexxxy dinner date natey poo?

Wade, dear-

Yes, we can go out for dinner, I've already made plans.

It's a surprise, which is why I'm not telling you.

No, I'm not doing anything extremely fancy after last year. We're still banned from any restaurant in Uptown Manhattan.

I know half of it was my fault, but we're still banned.

And I love you- Nate

* * *

From: Wade Wilson [deadpoolbaby42069@cocaine.ninja]  
To: Nathan Summers [cable@day.spring]  
SUBJ: RE: romantic sexxxy dinner date natey poo?

YOU BETTER GET YOUR MOUTH READY CAUSE IM YOUR FUCKING DESSERT SILVER DADDY<3333333333333

* * *

From: Kurt Wagner [kwagner@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Rogue [roguemarie@xavierinstitute.edu], Ororo Munroe [omunroe@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: I know too much now

I don't have a lot of time, an hour or so ago I went up to Scott, Jean, and Logan's room to see if he was still in to do friend drinks this weekend after the romance holiday and I definitely saw sex stuff going on.

I don't think he's going to have mercy on me after I stole his beef jerky last week, so I need you all to tease him in my place once I'm dead. This is very important.

What they were doing is that when Logan got the door Scott was in the background weaaaadstiriyuyurudjgghfisdejjeje

* * *

From: Rogue [roguemarie@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: FWD: I know too much now

* * *

From: Ororo Munroe [omunroe@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: [REPLY ALL]  
SUBJ: RE: I know too much now

Well, I suppose drinks this weekend will be in celebration of Kurt's fifth figurative funeral at the hands of Logan within the academic year.

Either way, I'm still in.

-Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt's alright, but he died. I really ought to do more platonic content between Logan, Kurt, Rogue, and Ororo because I Fucking Eat That Stuff. Anyway, have a happy V-Day. Mine won't rock, but c'est la vie.


	10. Pt 10: The other Mr. Summers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big RIP in the comments to Scott for trying to be a cool dad and failing spectacularly. His son is trying, but trying doesn't get you anywhere near "socially acceptable" when Wade Wilson is involved.

From: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Nathan Summers [cable@day.spring]  
SUBJ: Teaching Schedule

Nate,

I was wondering if you're busy this Monday-Tuesday as a team mission has taken longer than expected. While Jean, Ororo, and Alex will be returning to the mansion Sunday night as intended Logan and I will have to stay a few extra days to take care of some business.

My math classes should be fairly simple to cover, just give them time to do their homework for Wednesday when I should be back. Jean will be observing Logan's self-defense class in his place, so no need to worry about that.

You're not expressly forbidden from bringing your…partner…with you, but please try to keep class on track?

I know the children love seeing him around, but I would prefer not to come home to an out and out disaster.

Let me know if you find any of this unreasonable.

Sincerely,

Scott Summers

Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters

(555)-123-4567

* * *

From: Nathan Summers [cable@day.spring]  
To: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: RE: Teaching Schedule

Father-

That sounds doable. If Wade wants to join me I'll do my best to make him behave, but I can't make any singular promises as you know.

Leave me a folder or email me what the students ought to be doing. I'll take care of it.

Nate

* * *

From: Wade Wilson [deadpoolbaby42069@cocaine.ninja]  
To: Nathan Summers [cable@day.spring]  
SUBJ: Yes baby :***

yes baby honey pie i WILL come teach children how much their regular teachers suck 4u :** who could pass up a chance to make the xmen look like IDIOTS (they do that themselves anyway but I like to help.) <3

* * *

From: Jean Grey [jgrey@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: RE: Substitute Monday

Scott, dear, you're having a foolish moment.

Of course you're coming home to an out and out disaster. Let someone else fly back so you can sleep because you'll be putting out fires the second you touch down.

Nathan is a good kid and will try his best, but, I think I've lost all faith in his taste. Still, he's our son (footnotes on that aside) and thank you for giving him a chance even if he doesn't…really get along with the idea of what we're doing here.

Anyway, I miss you and Logan. Come home as soon as you can, dear, I know it's only been a few days but I miss your presence here with me.

With love always-

Jean<3

* * *

From: Nathan Summers [cable@day.spring]  
To: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: Repairs

Good morning, father-

I think that I left everything relatively well repaired. If there's anything I missed let me know. I think the children had fun.

We compromised on no weapons being present, but Wade is…accident-prone. Tell me ASAP if I need to pay for bloodstain removal at all.

Oh, and they finished early so I explained the mathematics of relativity to buy time. I'm not sure if they'll ask you about it, but, I did do that.

Nate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love how these two just kind of feed into each other's bullshit in ways that can be entertaining as well as sad. Wade probably yelled "teach them something time travel related, big sexy!" and Nate went off the deep end.
> 
> I wish Cable and Deadpool would have taught my math classes.


	11. Pt 11: Tabloids, friendfiction, and public relations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was discussing Kamala Khan with some friends a while back and I scribbled down the idea of a chapter where I brush up against the fourth wall in regards to fanfiction and how, in this continuity, the team deals with the outside world. It evolved away from simply being about fourth wall jokes, but, I sure got a chapter out of it.

From: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: [ALL ESSENTIAL STAFF]   
SUBJ: Feb-Apr PR Update

Hello everyone,

Charles and I have finalized the PR schedule through the end of the month and to about mid-April. It's attached, and what follows is relevant details.

First of all: This week, on Thursday, Charles will be entertaining a reporter from the NYT. She's going to sit in on some classes, and we're going to need everyone on their best behavior. She'll be shadowing Jean most of the day since the children love her, and because Jean can get an idea of if things are going sideways. In the afternoon, she and Jean will observe one of the children's sessions in the child gymnasium. We're going to give them something fun to do that day, to use their powers freely and casually for entertainment.

While the staff dynamic here is wonderful, we do need to keep it PG overall. We're showcasing that we're just like everyone else, so, if you do need to torment each other, keep it looking good at least. She's agreed to stay for dinner and will be sitting with the team, so, once again, nothing inappropriate.

At the end of the day, we get an idea as to where she stands from Charles and Jean, and barring anything catastrophic we get to move on. That's the most urgent detail.

Listed also are some fundraisers, socials, et cetera that we're going to have a presence at. Public opinion is half the battle, and we need more credibility to continue to lobby against the DMC. Everyone knows what to do, let's make this perfect.

Sincerely,

Scott Summers   
Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters  
(555)-123-4567

* * *

From: Logan [howlett@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: Ororo Munroe [omunroe@xavierinstitute.edu]   
SUBJ: No subject

ro, check out this trash. i spotted a tabloid at the supermarket while getting those chocolates jean likes. almost bought it, i feel like it belongs in a frame.

[ATTACHED: A vaguely shakey picture of a tabloid cover that shows Ororo, in costume, helping Logan out of a disaster zone, also in costume. The headline guesses wildly about their relationship being romantic.]

* * *

From: Ororo Munroe [omunroe@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: Logan [howlett@xavierinstitute.edu]   
SUBJ: RE: No subject

Logan-

You should see the fan sites. It's like two people can't have a friendship without speculation.

Do you think the Times reporter is going to ask about it if she runs into us? If she asks you about it I'll give you twenty bucks. I get twenty if she asks me instead.

-Storm

* * *

From: Logan [howlett@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: Ororo Munroe [omunroe@xavierinstitute.edu]   
SUBJ: RE: No subject

i'll take that action. i say you're gonna get it. i'll give you an extra twenty if you heavily insinuate that even if we don't fuck, you know for a fact i have a big dick. it'll be hilarious.

* * *

From: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: Logan [howlett@xavierinstitute.edu]   
SUBJ: Visit today

Logan,

We need the children to play a game for exhibition due to the reporter visit. What are your feelings on powers-allowed dodgeball?

The staff can play a round too as long as we keep from getting too competitive. It'll excite the kids and be good for morale.

Sincerely,

Scott Summers   
Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters   
(555)-123-4567

* * *

From: Logan [howlett@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: [ESSENTIAL STAFF]   
SUBJ: Afternoon periods

hey,

cyke recommended a round of staff powers-allowed dodgeball. he's got a good idea for once.

so here's the important stuff:

-you get hit, you're out.   
-teammate catches, they can call you back in.   
-no property damage and no getting competitive outside the danger room.   
-first team to get all out loses.

since it was his genius idea scott can lead the other team. we're splitting it this way.

me: kurt, ro, hank, rogue, and chicken wings. he don't actually work here, but he is on the team, we needed an even number.

scott: jean, piotr, bobby, alex, and the cajun.

6v6. no mercy, winners pick staff dinner. head down in uniform at 2:30.

* * *

From: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: Rogue [roguemarie@xavierinstitute.edu]   
SUBJ: Dodgeball

Rogue,

I thought I'd forward you the video the reporter took as a reference. She seemed amused by it and passed a copy on to us for home video purposes. Unfortunately, it does end when you knocked her camera over, but it's good otherwise. Hardly professional footage, but entertaining nonetheless. Thank you for the strong showing at team dodgeball, I think everyone is still sore from being on the receiving end of your work. Maybe we should do that in the danger room next time, instead of for the cameras. Also, you didn't break any of her stuff when Bobby deflected that throw of yours into the camera, don't worry. If you had, Charles would have taken care of it.

Congrats on the win- I'd say it to my boyfriend, but the credit is pretty much all yours.

Sincerely,

Scott Summers   
Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters   
(555)-123-4567

* * *

From: Rogue [roguemarie@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]   
SUBJ: FWD: Dodgeball

check that out, hon. i carried the game :)

* * *

From: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: Rogue [roguemarie@xavierinstitute.edu]   
SUBJ: RE: FWD: Dodgeball

ma chere anna-marie, you wounded me so. my back aches from you stabbing me in it, and also from the actual balls that hit it, repeatedly. i don't think i've ever seen you so competitive. it was charmante ;)

_Sent from my iPhone X_

* * *

From: Rogue [roguemarie@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: Remy LeBeau [rlebeau@xavierinstitute.edu]   
SUBJ: RE: FWD: Dodgeball

i just wanted to beat you at your own game. now, if you think it was hot, you ain't seen nothin' yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- The exchange between Logan and Ororo was inspired by the aforementioned convo about Kamala Khan, based on a panel where she states that she wrote fic of them as a ship. Nothing against that ship personally. But, in this continuity, because they're friends, they find it a little silly.
> 
> -I debated who would win the dodgeball game for a long while, considering both sides are pretty evenly matched, and ended up deciding to flip a coin and run with the results. Sincerest apologies, Scott, you'll get em next time. But by god, don't fuck with Rogue, amiright.


	12. Pt 12: High school reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> March is the month of nostalgia for the X-Men: all of them! Join our heroes on a series of email threads that discuss their shared past, present, and sometimes future! 
> 
> Okay, jokes aside, I just ended up doing a seasonal piece that I needed to write filler for and ended up writing one with the same vibes for filler. So this is the filler. Next week is the one I actually planned.

From: Jean Grey [jgrey@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: RE: Travel

I actually like replying to your emails, unlike some people we're dating. It feels like we're keeping the lost art of love letter writing alive.

Even though most weeks we see each other every day.

Anyway, my love (ha), I'm taking over chaperoning some of the outings this week along with Ororo. The children voted on what movie to see and the one with that actor who looks like you but less hot won ? I don't know, it's a children's movie, so at least it's for them and they'll probably enjoy it. I'll enjoy the view, but not as much as the real thing.

Do we still have the working deal with the theater complex in Salem Center for cheaper tickets and the like? Because I would prefer it if we did. The new management is so much friendlier than when you and I were going there on dates at their age.

Jean<3

* * *

From: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Hank McCoy [hmccoy@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: RE: The Early Years

Hank,

I can't believe that in a month or two it'll be…fifteen years, since we came here. Well, not for all of us, for me. Fourteen for you and Warren, and a little under that for Jean.

It seems like so long ago that we were worrying about what we were doing here, our mutations, on top of all the teenage stuff. Do you ever look at that picture of us in the original school uniforms? Well, there's the one with uniforms in the entrance hall for visitors, then the one in the first X-Men uniforms in Charles' office. Either one, I think we took them in the same afternoon. We look so young.

We've had our internal disputes, arguments, and rifts over the years, too. Don't think I haven't forgotten Jean's…teenage crush on Warren for a few months there. And when we had that argument about our early work and the brotherhood- well. This email isn't encoded, but, you remember.

All things considered, it's been a good fifteen years. Do you want to get drinks with the others soon just to celebrate?

You should send Jean, Bobby, and Warren these old pictures, too. They're less formal than the ones on display, but I think they'd like to see them. I remember you running around with one of those disposable cameras for fun, and Charles encouraged it for emotional expression. You used to complain like mad when Warren interrupted you developing the film yourself. You liked it better that way, especially since the guys at the photo place made fun of us. …anyway.

Enough rambling about the way things used to be from me. We've done a lot of growing together. Let's give it some more time, we've already been doing it so well.

Sincerely,

Scott Summers  
Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters  
(555)-123-4567

* * *

From: Warren Worthington III [ww3rd@worthington.com]  
To: Hank McCoy [hmccoy@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: RE: Early Years

holy hell, hank, i didn't think you had any of these still. god, look at us. i look like such a fucking dweeb. and scott's glasses weren't perfect, yet, so they always looked a little off on his face, yknow? too big for him or too small and he looked like a cartoon character. and i still wore suits on the daily.

i think i was the only one used to the idea of a private school's uniform, i remember you all getting desperately uncomfortable when we wore them for pictures. bobby still thought he was straight of all things.

did scott really say that? he really has changed. i think logan's a good influence on him. i'm in.

warren

ps. you remember how intolerable scott and jean's puppy love stage was? oh my god. he tried to wear a tie to a movie date. of course, the date got ruined regardless, but still. innnntolerable. w3.

* * *

From: Hank McCoy [hmccoy@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]; Jean Grey [jgrey@xavierinstitute.edu]; Warren Worthington III [ww3rd@worthington.com]; Bobby Drake [rdrake@xavierinstitute.edu]  
BCC: Charles Xavier [charles@xavierinstitute.edu]  
SUBJ: Update

Hi all,

Thought I'd send you the updated picture from the other night. We may have changed a lot, but I think it's easy to tell we’re still us. I think we did a terrible imitation of what faces we were making in the original, but it's a good one either way. (I'm also amazed with your transformation, Bobby. You looked so…heterosexual back then.)

-Hank

_Sent from my ChromeBook_

[ATTACHED: 15_years.jpeg]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heterosexuals? In my merry mutants? Never, gang. They're all very proud of Bobby for accepting himself, thanks, especially since they're not paragons of heterosexuality either. 
> 
> Next on: 
> 
> 1\. It's a visit from- oh shit, I'm running out of end card time? Well, find out next chapter.


	13. Pt 13: Ma! Erik's outside! MA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone's doing ok in their day-to-day with all the disease panic. I for one am not in any danger at all, as I live in a city pretty much totally devoid of cases.
> 
> I hyped this chapter for a while and worked pretty hard on it, so, here it is at last. March is Nostalgia Month, I Guess!

From: Ororo Munroe [omunroe@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: Scott Summers [ssummers@xavierinstitute.edu]; Jean Grey [jgrey@xavierinstitute.edu]; Logan [howlett@xavierinstitute.edu]; Kurt [kwagner@xavierinstitute.edu]; Piotr Rasputin [prasputin@xavierinstitute.edu]   
SUBJ: Spring Holidays (Confidential information inside)

Hi all.

As you know, around this time every year the school takes a brief holiday around this time. The official reasoning is teacher education, but, as you know, we don't actually do anything in this period. Charles has scheduled our three day vacation for the following Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. As usual, we're all expected to participate in either the coverup or the event.

The senior team members (i.e Scott, Jean, Hank, Bobby, and Warren) will be at the holiday, and Kurt this year has volunteered to join for that part of the occasion. That leaves myself, Piotr and Logan for the previously discussed safety concerns, Alex, Remy and Rogue. Our job will be to distract the children with long excursions into the city.

Scott's been kind enough to make some appointments and write up an agenda. Overall, it should tire the majority of them out enough, and the ones who are already in on the secret- such as Kitty Pryde, Laura Kinney, et cetera- are already being persuaded or otherwise bribed to stay quiet for another year. I believe that's everything to get out of the way.

Attached is Scott's plan for the kids. Senior staff, feel free to dress up or down. You know the drill, and the safety rules. Jean has agreed to make some fruit pies.

Happy holidays, team.

-Storm

[ATTACHED: Spring_Holidays_Agenda.pdf]

* * *

From: Piotr Rasputin [prasputin@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: [REPLY ALL]   
SUBJ: RE: Spring Holidays (Confidential Information Inside)

Ororo;

I'm happy to make something the night before. I send my best wishes, but, as we've already discussed in the years prior Logan and I are safer avoiding the holidays and we stay on the cover-up team.

Do you want a fruit tart? I will leave it chilled overnight.

Piotr.

* * *

From: Charles Xavier [charles@xavierinstitute.edu]  
To: [ESSENTIAL STAFF]  
SUBJ: Spring Recess

Dear all,

My sincere thanks for your, as always, dedication to making sure that Spring's academic recess goes off without a hitch. I'm grateful for another year with your skill, loyalty, and hard work. If you were curious, the visit was well. Purim dinner was lovely. Not to be too sentimental, but, in my old age it does lift my spirits to see such a dear friend, and my own family, once again. Even in these circumstances, we may find each other healthy and able to set aside our differences for one night with all fortune.

Most of all, thank you for continuing to maintain your trust in me despite knowing the secrets that lie at the center of this particular custom of the school. Though our disagreements separate us, I hold most dearly to the hope that one day, these moments will not have to be held in sacred privacy.

-Charles.

* * *

From: Alex Summers [asummers@xavierinstitute.edu]   
To: Warren Worthington III [ww3rd@worthington.com]  
SUBJ: Spring recess (CONFIDENTIAL)

Warren-

So what I'm hearing is, they totally fucked, right? They had a wild holiday fuck? Cause what I'm hearing is that the Professor got suuuper laid.

Alex

* * *

From: Warren Worthington III [ww3rd@worthington.com]  
To: Alex Summers [asummers@xavierinstitute.edu]   
SUBJ: RE: Spring recess (CONFIDENTIAL)

oh yeah, dude, the flirting was off the chain. they totally fucked. get in for party shift next year, it's boring without company.

scott always takes it too seriously :/ it's magneto-mas, dude. there's a universal truce, and we're all allowed to relax a little once the kids get cleared out. warren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized as I was posting this that I screwed up the intended post order, but it's still close enough to make sense. Purim was on the 9th-10th this year, and even the X-Men and Brotherhood of (Evil) Mutants take a break from being rivals to let their star crossed leaders have a day. 
> 
> You'd best believe I'm imagining this as Sir Patrick Stewart and Sir Ian McKellan as they were in the OTM. Nothing but respect for MY Professor X and Magneto.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: maggie-wittington 
> 
> Suggestions? Thoughts? Requests? Go to the comments section or to my tumblr. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
